Bīto o aisuru
by SapphireSpade
Summary: Translate Title: Loving Beat (I know, lame title if u guys could say that. XP) A Reader x Character one-shots! You had capture everyone's hearts by making them go Doki Doki! Next Up: Matsukaze Tenma x Reader Rated M just to be safe...
1. The Plan

**Konnichiwa minna-san! This is my first Reader x Character story, I'm so nervous! This story was request by my good friend, HikaNoHana. Hika-chan, minna-san I hope you all like this story. **

**Okay, the character that you'll be paired with is... Matatagi Hayato!**

**(L/n) = last name.**

**(F/n) = first name.**

**Now please bear with me because this is my first request and my first Reader x Character.**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven or you. So please enjoy...**

* * *

You were a loner in your school, but that doesn't bother you anyways. No one didn't even dare to approached you. There's been rumors about you being an emotionless and yet silent girl without saying a word. But you only say one or two words. **(Like Rinne from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live! XD)**

You were on your way home when you bumped into someone and you were about to fall, but somebody caught you from falling.

"Daijoubu?" the person asked.

You look up to see a boy with short spiky brown hair and black eyes. He has an average height and he has a slightly-tanned skin.

"Hai airgatou..." You mumbled.

The boy was checking on you from head to toe before meeting his eyes to your's.

'What is he looking at?' you thought and cleared your throat and the boy snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he still has his grip on you.

"Gomen." he apologized and let go of you.

"Its okay." you replied and before you can leave, the boy outstretched his hand. You looked at the boy's hand with a confused look.

"Nani?" you asked.

"I'm Matatagi Hayato." the boy, Matatagi Hayato introduced himself, "What's your name?"

"(L/n). (L/n) (F/N)." you introduce yourself and shook Matatagi's hand.

* * *

A few months later, you and Matatagi are the bestest friends. The students were surprised that you as the emotionless and silent girl actually turns into a happy and talkatative when your with Matatagi. Everytime your with him, you get a warm feeling in your stomach. However, Matatagi sees you as a friend and nothing more which leaves you the depression. A few days later, Matatagi was now the representative of the Japan team called Shinsei Inazuma Japan.

"(L/N)-nee-chan!" two cheerful voices called your name. You turned around to see two little boys running towards you. You immediately reconigze the two boys. Their Matatagi's little brothers, Yuuta and Shun. They called you their 'nee-chan' since Matatagi had introduced his brothers to you.

"Yuuta. Shun. What's up?" you asked.

"(L/N)-nee-chan, when are you going to confess Nii-chan?" Shun asked all so innocently.

"W-what?!" you blushed furiously. Yes, those two knew that you have a crush on their Nii-san which is obvious.

"Nii-san is always been by your side, (L/N)-chan." Yuuta pointed out.

"This is your chance to confess him!" Shun chimed.

"I-I know, demo I'll confess him sooner or later..." you stuttered.

The Matatagi brothers pout by your stubborness. A imaginary light bulb appeared on their heads, meaning they have an idea and looked at you and grinned.

"Wh-what are you two grinning at?" you nervously asked them.

"We just have a great idea for your confession!" Yuuta and Shun shouted in sync.

'Uh oh...' you mentally thought.

* * *

Matatagi's brothers had drag you to the Holy Road Stadium where the match between Shinsei Inazuma Japan vs. Fire Dragon. They force you to sit with them.

"Why are we here again?" you asked them like the tenth time in the row.

"Didn't you just hear us, (L/N)-nee-chan?" Yuuta sighed.

"We came to cheer on Nii-chan!" Shun exclaimed.

"But why am I here?" you complained. You have no clue what are the two brothers were thinking.

"What do you think? Your going to confess Nii-chan after the match!" Shun pouted.

When you saw Matatagi had the possession of the ball, you couldn't help but glued your eyes on him as he ran past through Fire Dragon's captain and passed the ball to Shinsei Inazuma Japan's captain, Matsukaze Tenma. When the match is over 2-1, Yuuta and Shun pushed you to go and meet Matatagi.

"Hurry, (L/N)-nee-chan!" Yuuta motioned you to go.

"Go and confess Nii-chan!" Shun told you.

You didn't have time to protest them, so you rushed out the stadium and wait for Matatagi outside. As you waited outside the stadium, you spotted Matatagi who's with a lavender-haired boy with glasses, apologizing about something.

"It's okay, Manabe." Matatagi forgives the lavender-haired boy, Manabe, "You didn't even notice that your wallet was in your pocket the whole time."

"I know, and I'm really sorry." Manabe bowed towards to Matatagi.

Matatagi notice you from far distance. He was shocked to see you there. He excused Manabe for a moment and head towards your direction. The more he walked towards you, the more heat rises up to your face.

"(L/N), what are you doing?" he asked.

"E-eto, your brothers dragged me here to cheer you on." you replied.

"I'm sorry. I hope its not a bother to you." Matatagi apologized.

"U-un. Its okay, Matatagi!" You exclaimed and blushed, "I-its just that there's also another reason why your brothers drag me..."

"Eh? What is it?" Matatagi inquired.

You took a deep breath and exhaled. 'Here goes!' you thought to yourself.

"M-Matatagi Hayato, I love you!" you shut your eyes and confessed your feelings towards your crush.

You didn't get any response from the brown-haired boy but you felt something that is closer to you. Once the thing had gone closer, you felt something warm touched your lips.

'N-nani?' you thought and slowly open your eyes.

Once you open them, your eyes had now widened to see Matatagi kissing you! You blushed madly and blush even more when Matatagi puts his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. You didn't know what are you doing, but you wrapped your arms around his neck.

You wanted to do this forever, but sadly you heard snickering which you and Matatagi broke up the kiss. They turned their heads to see Yuuta and Shun grinning like mad towards the both you.

"Congratulations, Nii-chan! (L/N)-nee-chan!" Shun and Yuuta congratulate the both of you.

You and Matatagi blushed, but you blushed like a tomato while Matatagi had a tint of red on his face.

"Ch-chotto mate! S-since when did both of you get here?!" you stuttered.

"From the beginning to the end of course!" Yuuta chimed.

"After all, we don't want to miss a thing!" Shun said excitedly.

"Shun. Yuuta. What did I tell you about getting into people's business?" Matatagi scolded his brothers.

The two brothers cringed.

"Demo Nii-chan, your the one who is taking so long to confess!" Shun pointed out which caused the older Matatagi to blush harder.

"O-oi! What are you guys-" Matatagi stuttered but he was cut off by his two younger brothers.

"Hai hai. We'll leave you guys alone for now." Yuuta said.

"Nii-chan! Don't do weird stuff to (L/N)-nee-chan!" Shun shouted and he left aling with Yuuta.

Matatagi sighed. He needs to have a word from his brothers.

"Looks like you like me, too." you said.

"U-un. Ever since we first met, I fell in love with you. The more we got closer, the stronger the feelings are as well." Matatagi place his hands on your shoulders and look at you eye to eye.

"M-Matata-" you were cut off by Matatagi kissing you again.

"Call me Hayato, (F/N)-chan." he whispers to your ear.

You chuckled and kissed him back.

"Alright, Hayato-kun."

* * *

**Spring: -pouts- I don't think its good or not, demo here's your request you gave me, Hika-chan! And minna, before you can review, there's something you need to vote on! Here are the songs that you need to vote:**

**River by AKB48**

**Aidoru Katsudo from Aikatsu**

**Susume Tomorrow from Love Live**

**Growing for a Dream from Aikatsu**

**Bokura ima naka de from Love Live**

**No Brand Girls from Love Live**

**Beginner by AKB48**

**Spring: This is for the opening of the auditions for the Prism Stars at Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start! You need to vote only one that suits the best!**

**Umm and since I made my first Reader x Character, you can always request me one anytime, anyday, anywhere! Well except for school that is! ^^; And I'll also might accept girls like Kinako, Aoi, Sakura, etc.**

**Well I hope you enjoy the Matatagi x Reader, especially you HikaNoHana-chan!**

**Any comments, requests, tips, etc.? Just review right now!**

**Bye Bye~!**


	2. Jealousy

**Spring: Hi minna-san~! Arigatou for reviewing my first Reader x Character~! W****e have 2 votes for Ibuki, Tsurugi and Kariya, 1 vote for Tsurugi/Hakuryuu for a love triangle, 1 vote for Kishibe, Hakuryuu, Fudou, Shuu, Taiyou, Hikaru, and Fei! Ah~ so much to decide, but I'm going with Ibuki~! Gomen, but I promise to do the ones that you have requested me!**

**So you know the drills...**

**(L/N)= Last Name**

**(F/N)= First Name**

**(e/c)= Eye color**

**(h/c)= Hair color**

**I don't own IE/GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy or you!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Minna! Time for a water break!" Aoi called the team out for a break.

You are also assigned as the manager of the Shinsei Inazuma Japan by Kuroiwa-kantoku. You also have no idea what soccer is along with the other eight players, but you quickly gained interest it when you saw the captain, Matsukaze Tenma showed what soccer is like. Your very nice to everyone, and always support them.

"Great job out there, Sakura-chan. Konoha-chan." you said while giving the two a towel and a water bottle.

"Arigatou, (F/N)-chan." Sakura thanked you as she accepts the water bottle and the towel.

"Arigatou..." Konoha thanked you softly as she also accpets the eater bottle and the towel.

Let's just say that you quickly made friends with the two female teammates along with Aoi. Uou guys are more like sisters which what the rest of the male teammates thinks. But little did you know that you felt someone is staring at you.

"Minna, continue on practicing!" Tenma announced.

"Hai!" the rest of the teammates relpied and head back to the field except for a certain white-haired goalkeeper who is taking a glance at you.

You caught him glancing and you started to blush, but he didn't recognized it.

"Ibuki, we're starting!" Tenma called out the goalkeeper's name.

"C-coming!" Ibuki replied and head back to the goal post.

_Doki Doki!_

You felt your heart beating fast again. It's like everytime you saw the goalkeeper, your heart keeps racing like a cheetah.

You and Ibuki go to the same school together and your also the manager of the basketball team. Ever since then, you started develop feelings of Ibuki but unfortunately you think that Ibuki doesn't feel the same way.

Look at him, he's good-looking... wait, change that to handsome instead and he's in the basketball team. And everytime at school, you see popular girls, shy girls, cheerleaders, anything you could think of what type of girls from his fanclub confessed their feelings towards the white-haired boy, but he turned all of them down for some unknown reasons, so you decided to keep it into you.

And you, you never been confessed by any guys. You always received death glares by his fangirls when your with Ibuki which you don't know why, you are the the only manager in the basketball team. Speaking of death glares, you felt someone behind death glaring at you or a boy your talking to from the basketball team.

"What's wrong, (F/N)-chan?" Aoi asked you in concerned.

"Oh it's nothing, Aoi-chan." you forced yourself to smile so that Aoi won't worried about you.

* * *

Night falls and everyone is eating dinner. You had already ate your dinner and you were just about to leave but you were stopped by Shindou.

"Where are you going, (L/N)?" Shindou inquired.

"I was just going out for a fresh air, why?" you asked.

"Do you know anything about Ibuki?" Shindou suddenly asked.

_Doki Doki!_

Again, you felt your heart racing again and at the same time your blushing.

"W-what are you talking about, Shindou-san?" You stuttered.

"Ibuki has been losing his focus on practice. I thought you might know something." Shindou told.

"I-I don't know what's wrong with Ibuki-kun." You answered.

"I see, sorry to bother you." Shindou said.

"N-no, its okay." you shook it off and you and Shindou walked pass each other.

As you walked pass Shindou, you felt someone staring at your back but you just ignore it.

* * *

You were outside and it was very dark outside, except there's a full moon brightens the night sky along with the stars. You always been stargazing since you were young. When your parents are fast asleep, you eventually snuck out from your room and head outside to look at the stars while lying down on the soft grass. When time passed, you started to feel sleepy like the moon had cast a spell on you to fall asleep.

As your lying down, you gazed upon the sky, admiring the beauty of the night until you were about to sleep. You were about to closed your eyes until you heard footsteps behind you, so you stood up and looked around you. No one wasn't around here.

'Am I imagining things?' you thought before you yawned and when your about to lie down again, you saw Ibuki hovering his face over you.

"Ahh!" you jerked up as your (e/c) eyes widened with surprise. You can hear him chuckle by your reaction.

"Mou Ibuki-kun, you scared the heck out of me!" you pouted.

"I'm sorry, (F/N)." he flashed a smile at you, "If your going to sleep outside, at least bring a blanket."

You laughed nervously and your face is heating up. Ibuki sat next to you and your started to get nervous. Silence is in the air and the both of you haven't said a word. You started to feel a glance at you. You could probably guessed that's Ibuki.

_Doki Doki! Doki Doki!_

Your heart is beating fast, much faster than the last time.

"Nee (F/N)," Ibuki began, "do you like Shindou?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" you asked.

Ibuki then started to blush a little.

"I-I mean as a crush. Do you have a crush on Shindou?" he stuttered as he looked away.

You were simply confused. Why would Ibuki ask who's your crush? Well, its obvious that you have a crush on Ibuki but you still kept it inside of you.

"No, I don't have a crush on Shindou-san." you answer.

"Well if its not Shindou, then who?" Ibuki suddenly asked.

"E-eh?!" you then started to blush.

"Do you have a crush on anyone at the team?" he asked again. It almost like that he's in a panic. You couldn't help but giggled. He can be cute sometimes.

"I have a crush on you, Ibuki-kun." you suddenly blurted out but you cover your mouth so Ibuki didn't hear it but its too late.

Ibuki's widened his own eyes when he couldn't believe that he just heard.

"Me?" he pointed to himself.

You thought this is the end of the world now that you accidently confess your feelings to Ibuki. Just as you were about to stand up and run away, you felt a hand grabbing your arm and pulled you back to the grass. You felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around you.

"What a relief." Ibuki sigh in relief, "I thought you don't feel the same way."

"I-Ibuki-kun, what do you mean?" you nervously asked.

The only answer that you received is a kiss from Ibuki. Your eyes widened as it can go and your face is boiling.

_Doki Doki! Doki Doki! Doki Doki!_

You can feel your heart beating faster and faster. You wish that everything was all a dream, but the kiss was so real. Ibuki pulls you closer to deepen the kiss. You don't know what to do but you wrapped your arms around Ibuki's neck, pulling yourself closer. It felt like the kiss is going on eternity, but you both broke off to catch your breath.

Ibuki place his hand on your cheek and push some of your (h/c) hair away from your (e/c) eyes. Your eyes are like shining in the night sky.

"I love you, (F/N). You were always there for me when I was in the basketball team. Whenever you talked to other guys, I started to feel jealous especially right now your talking with Shindou." he admitted.

"Gomenei Ibuki-kun, Shindou-san was just asking me if there's something wrong with you. You haven't been focusing on practice since then." you explained.

"Well, I couldn't concentrate on practice because you were looking at me." he said.

You looked down, feeling guilty of getting Ibuki caught off guard.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. I should be focusing on practice." Ibuki then lies down in the grass and you followed him.

"Nee, Ibuki-kun?" you began.

"Hm?"

"C-can we sleep here for tonight?" you nervously asked.

You were afraid that he said 'no' but your surprised that you felt Ibuki's arms around you again.

"Sure, anything you ask for." Ibuki said as he kissed you.

You snuggle in Ibuki's chest and wrapped your arms around him as Ibuki placed his head on your's. You both fell asleep until morning rises.

* * *

**Spring: What do you think guys? I kinda made Ibuki a little OOC. But anyways, what do think? Any comments, tips, requests, etc.? Please review!**

**And about the votes for the songs for the opening of my other story, listen to Youtube so you can choose which song is better.**

**Minna, you can vote either Tsurugi, Kariya, Tsurugi/Hakuryuu for a love triangle, Kishibe, Hakuryuu, Fudou, Shuu, Taiyou, Hikaru, Fei, or other characters you can request.**

**And don't forget that I'll also accept female IE character! Don't worry, there won't be any Yuri. I'm just going to pretend that you Readers are guys, okay?**

**So everyone, I hope you enjoyed it! And don't forget to review!**

**Bye Bye~!**


	3. Oblivous

**Spring: Hi minna-san~! Wow, since some of you pick a love triangle and there's a lot of Tsurugi and Hakuryuu, I'm going to do a love triangle for both of them! Yay!**

**Tsurugi: Why do we get picked?**

**Hakuryuu: Yeah why?**

**Spring: Because everyone loves you two! And also I love you guys as well but not love-love, I'm just fan!**

**Tsurugi/Hakuryuu: ...**

**Spring: Anyway, this story will take place in Chrono Stone Raimei, sorry people!**

**Hakuryuu: If none of you don't know the drills, its (F/N)= full name, (L/N)= last name and (h/c)= hair color.**

**Spring: Arigatou Hakuryuu! Saa Tsurugi, do the disclaimer please!**

**Tsurugi: SapphireSpade doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy or you.**

**Spring: Enjoy everyone~!**

* * *

"Tenma!" Fei called out as he passed the ball to Tenma. Tenma caught the ball and dribble up to the side of the field, however;

"I'm not letting you through!" girl with (h/c) slide tackle towards Tenma and stole the ball from him.

"Nice cut, (F/N)!" Tenma praised the girl.

"Heehee, thanks!" she thanked the captain as she dribbles the ball.

You were also in the Raimon team. You first appeared along Hakuryuu, your childhood friend to join the Raimon team to go to Three Kingdoms Era to get Ryuu Gentoku's and Shokatsu Koumei's powers for the Ultimate Eleven to save soccer from the evil organization known as El Dorado. Let's just say that you're just a substitute for the Raimon Eleven in case their injured.

Right now, the Raimon team were having a practice match before going to Shogunate era.

"I'll stop you!" Kinako shouted as she charges towards you but you caught the ball between your feet and you jumped while doing a summersault.

"Kyousuke!" you shouted as you passed the ball to the navy-haired boy after you landed safely on the ground.

Tsurugi kicked the ball as he caught it towards the goal. Shinsuke was about to stop it, but it went too fast and it went in the goal.

"Yatta! Way to go, Kyousuke!" you cheered as you hugged the navy-haired boy by wrapping your arma around his neck which caused him to blush, but you didn't notice it.

Yes, you were also childhood friends with Tsurugi as well which is why you called him Kyousuke instead. You were also a SEED from back then, but after soccer is free you enjoying your life as a normal person. You've been friends with Tsurugi and Hakuryuu since forever. Whenever Tsurugi and Hakuryuu started challenging against each other, you basically cheered both of them on doing their best. They ask you who's the best SEED yet, but you mentally say it's a secret which made them confused.

Unlike other SEEDs, you are very out-going, cheerful and energetic person since most SEEDs can get a lot serious. Some of the SEEDs couldn't understand why Hakuryuu and Tsurugi be friends with you, but they mentally say it's a secret which made them confused.

Now where were we? Oh yeah!

After you hugged Tsurugi, you manage to do your own happy dance around him which made some of the Raimon team smile of enjoyment while the rest sweat dropped by your weirdness. Unnoticed to you that Hakuryuu was glaring at Tsurugi for some unknown reason.

"Minna, time for a break!" Aoi called out as everyone gets a water bottle and a towel from the three managers.

"Ah~ it's been a while since I've moved my body~!" you said as you stretched your body.

"Demo, that was amazing when you jumped over me. (F/N)-chan." Kinako said in awe as she drank her water.

"Ahaha I wouldn't call that amazing." you scratched your head behind.

You and Kinako have like a sister-relationship. You both play soccer and you two are very close together, but not too close like your friendship with Tsurugi and Hakuryuu.

You felt a tap on your shoulder and you turn to see Hakuryuu holding a water bottle on his hand.

"You did great, (L/N)" Hakuryuu complimenting you as while handing you the water bottle on his hand.

"Arigatou, Hakuryuu!" you cheerfully replied as you accept the water bottle and drink it.

Again, you didn't notice that Tsurugi was glaring at Hakuryuu. And what's even worst, you didn't even notice that your childhood friends are having a death glaring contest.

"You two, can you stop glaring each other?" Shindou asked.

The two ex-SEEDs didn't hear what Shindou said.

"Oi~, you can stop the glaring contest~!" you pop out of nowhere between the two to stop glaring.

Tsurugi and Hakuryuu flinched back by your unexpected appearance.

"Why are you always glaring each other? I know that you guys are rivals, demo whenever I'm here you guys always having a death glaring contest."

"I know why, (F/N)." Kariya said and then he smirked, "They just want you to get in their attention."

It made Hakuryuu and Tsurugi blushed.

"Eh? What do you mean, Kariya?" you asked Kariya with a confused look on your face.

"You don't know, (F/N)? Those two really like-" Kariya was cut off by Hakuryuu and Tsurugi by stamping on each of the teal-haired boy's feet.

"What is it?" you ask again.

"It's nothing, (L/N)." Hakuryuu said.

"Don't listen to Kariya." Added Tsurugi.

"Well if you say so." You smiled, not in the world what's got into them.

Everyone in the team sweat dropped by your oblivious side.

It's true, you are pretty clueless on what has gotten to Hakuryuu and Tsurugi. You have no clue what has gotten to them. You always spotted them glaring at each other, but when they saw they mentally returned back to normal but you haven't notice a blush that is on their faces. You ask them if they have a fever but they shook their heads 'no'. Just how dumb you are? (*whack* Ow! Okay fine some of you aren't that dumb!)

After practice, everyone left to go home leaving you with Hakuryuu and Tsurugi.

"Nee nee, how about we go to the café together?" you cheerfully asked as you linked arms with your two best friends.

Both of them blush when you linked arms with them.

"Y-Yeah…" they stuttered as you two headed your way to the café. From far distance, Kinako had saw pretty much everything, including the blushes that is on Hakuryuu's and Tsurugi's face.

The next day, you were on your way to the soccer club, when you're being pulled by something.

"Ah-!" You were about to shout but a hand covered your mouth.

"Relax (F/N), it's just me!" a voice ranged.

You turned around to see Midori holding your wrist and behind her are Aoi, Akane and Kinako.

"You scared me! I thought I was going to get raped!" you exclaimed.

"Gomenesai (F/N)." Midori apologized.

"Demo we want to talk to you about something." Aoi told you.

"About what?" you inquired.

"Hakuryuu-kun and Tsurugi-kun." Akane replied.

"They like you!" Kinako chimed.

"Huh? What do mean?" you said in a confused tone.

The four girls anime fell by your oblivious.

"Geez (F/N), are you even getting it!?" Midori yelled at you which draws everyone's attention towards you guys.

"M-Midori-san, calm down..." Aoi tries calm the red-haired girl down as the five of you started headed your way to the soccer clubroom.

"What I mean is that Hakuryuu and Tsurugi are really in love you, (F/N)-chan!" Kinako cheerfully answer your question.

"Hakuryuu and Kyousuke... love me?" you pointed yourself.

"Kinako-chan saw you, Hakuryuu-kun and Tsurugi-kun yesterday when you linked arms to them and they blushed when your arms being linked on your's, (F/N)-chan." Akane explained.

"I was wondering why Hakuryuu and Kyousuke have their faces red. I thought they have a fever." You bluntly replied.

"That's not it!" Midori angrily shouted and was ready to beat the heck out of you, but Aoi and Akane stop her from doing it.

"You three are childhood friends. Nee (F/N)-chan?" Kinako asked.

You nodded 'yes'.

"Then it's possible that those two have strong feelings for you!" she said in excitement.

_Doki Doki!_

You felt your heart beating fast. 'What is this feeling?' you thought.

As the five of you reached the soccer clubroom, you saw everyone already there.

"Ohayou, minna-san~!" you cheerfully greeted everyone.

Most of them greeted you back, the rest just wave at you and Hakuryuu and Tsurugi blushed when you appeared. You and Kinako head to the girls changing room to put on your Raimon soccer uniform. While you and Kinako are gone, Midori approached to Hakuryuu and Tsurugi and said,

"You two should spit it out."

Hakuryuu and Tsurugi looked at Midori with a 'what-do-you-mean' look.

"You know what I meant. Its pretty obvious that you two are in love with (F/N)." Midori pointed out.

The two ex-SEEDs blushed but this time much redder.

"Hee~ so you two really love (F/N)~." Kariya snickers which made Hakuryuu and Tsurugi glare at the tealnette.

"I didn't know that you guys have feelings for (L/N)-san." Shindou said.

"Tsurugi. Hakuryuu. When will you confessed to (F/N)?" Shinsuke asked.

"N-nani?!" they both shouted and blush even more that the Raimon team could mistaken them as tomatos.

"I-I mean you two have feelings for her, why don't you confess her?" Shinsuke stuttered.

"W-well," Tsurugi began.

"We don't know if (L/N) likes either one of us." Hakuryuu continued.

"That's why she's so clueless when it comes to love." Midori sighed.

"Demo, we will help you two to confess (F/N)!" Tenma said.

"You all going to help us?" the two ex-SEEDs inquired.

Everyone nodded and they discussed the plan right before you and Kinako had arrived with your uniform.

"What are you guys talking about?" you curiously asked the team.

"It's nothing, (F/N)." Fei smiled.

"Souka, jaa let's head to the field!" you grabbed Tsurugi's and Hakuryuu's hands and shouted, "Ikuyo~!" and start dragging them. You haven't notice that your childhood friends are blushing like crazy.

"Are they going to be okay?" Hikaru wondered.

"Daijoubu, I'm sure (F/N) will acknowledge Tsurugi's and Hakuryuu's feelings!" Tenma encouraged as he followed the trio behind. The rest of the team followed as well.

After practice, the managers told you to go to the soccer clubroom. You wanna asked why but they cut you off and say 'good luck' which made you confused.

"I wonder why they told me to go to the clubroom?" you wondered.

As you entered the room, you saw the room is empty but you saw only Tsurugi and Hakuryuu there in front of you.

"Hakuryuu. Kyousuke. Why are you guys here?" you asked.

"There's something we wanna to tell you." Tsurugi said.

"What is it?" you inquired.

Silence is in the air. You waited patiently for Hakuryuu and Tsurugi to say something. You can see their hands tighten to a fist and you see their faces all red.

"Are you two okay?" you approached to them and place your hands on each of their foreheads.

"Do you two have a fe-" you were cut off when Tsurugi and Hakuryuu grabbed your wrists and pulled you towards them. You felt something warm on your cheeks. You are being kissed by Tsurugi and Hakuryuu!

_Doki Doki! Doki Doki! Doki Doki!_

You felt your heart beating faster than before and your face is slowly becoming red. Tsurugi and Hakuryuu pull back to see your reaction only to find you standing dumbfound, blushing while your in dazed. A few seconds later, you snapped back in reality.

"E-eeehhhhh?! Y-y-y-y-you t-t-t-t-t-t-two k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kissed me!" you stuttered as you point Tsurugi and Hakuryuu swinging up and down.

"(L/N), we love you ever since we met you." Hakuryuu told you.

"When we went to God Eden when Fifth Sector began control soccer, the three of us have become SEEDs. You are much different from other SEEDs. Usually SEEDs start their training seriously but you always do your training for fun. Me and Hakuryuu have become rivals on not only to be the best but also to stole your heart, (L/N)" Tsurugi explained.

"I uh um I..." you sputtered some words. You were very confused now.

"You don't have to decide, (F/N)." Tsurugi said by your first name.

"Eh?" you inquired.

"We'll wait until you made your choice. We just want you to know how we feel." Hakuryuu told you.

"Souka," you said and you looked both of them worried and asked, "demo are we still going to be friends?"

Tsurugi and Hakuryuu smile gently towards you.

"Daijoubu, we're still going to be friends." Tsurugi said and Hakuryuu nod in agreement.

You beamed and said, "Honto?! Yatta! We're still friends~!"

Tsurugi and Hakuryuu chuckled by your hyperness.

"You really are an airhead, (F/N)." Hakuryuu commented.

"Eh?! What do mean?!" an angry vein pop on your head and then you start hitting on Hakuryuu and Tsurugi but they block them with their arms like a shield.

The two ex-SEEDs laugh as they continue teasing on you.

"Mou~! I won't forgive you two~!

* * *

**Spring: Phew! That's a lot!**

**Hakuryuu: Over 2,000 words for a one-shot.**

**Tsurugi: I was expected to be shorter.**

**Spring: Well let's just say that I already plan it out for you guys! I already made plans for every Inazuma Characters!**

**Hakuryuu: And your finishing it when your in school?**

**Spring: Yup!**

**Tsurugi: That's just wrong.**

** Spring: Well you learn something new everyday! Minna, I need you guys to pick the song from the last chapter for my IE GO Live Start. Its very important to me because as soon as I finish this and Tears of the Butterfly, I'll work on IE GO Live Start!**

**Spring: That's all for today! Reviews, comments, requests, tips, etc. if you like the story! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Tsurugi/Hakuryuu: R & R if you like us and the chapter.**


	4. Astronomy

**Spring: Hello everyone and welcome to the 4th Chapter of Bito o Aisuru!**

**Taiyou: Why am I here again?**

**Spring: Since we have several characters to choose from, I decided who will be the victim of my story!**

**Tsurugi: And you chose him? -points at Taiyou-**

**Spring: Bingo! Anyways, this story will takes place after the Holy Road and Taiyou discharged from the hospital.**

**Taiyou: Yay! I've been recovered!**

**Spring: I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy or you! Enjoy~!**

* * *

It was late at night and you were on your balcony, looking at the telescope. You couldn't help but to awestruck of all the stars you see. You're very fonded to outer space since your parents are astronaunts. Their always busy at the space center overseas since you were little. You were living with your grandpa's house and he has a big telescope for you to look at the stars when your dad was in your age.

"Kire~!" you awed as you look at the stars.

"Oi (F/N), got your head in the clouds again?" a voice ringed.

You turned around and you saw your childhood friend, Sata Tosamaru sitting on the rails of the balconey. You and Sata are neighbors next door so you guys know each other like forever. He knows your grandpa as well and he often visit you many times. He knows you love outer space so much and he usually visits you at night. And by night I meant he climbs up to the balconey with a vines on the walls that is good for climbing.

"Sata-kun, good evening." you greeted in a soft tone.

You're very shy and soft-spoken person, but you get very excited when it comes to space. You never show your love of space to everyone because everyone will think that your insane that you believe in aliens or something but you only love outer space, stars, planets, all sorts of what up there. But Sata thinks its kinda cute of you getting all excited about space rather than shopping or what girls can get crazy about, which kinda made you blush.

"Good evening. You always have your heads in the clouds as always, (F/N)." Sata commented.

"Heehee I guess I am." you replied.

"What are you looking at right now?" Sata curiously asked.

"I'm looking at constellations. Their like pictures being drew in the sky. They really are pretty~!" you said as your eyes started to sparkle making your childhood friend sweat dropped.

"I guess constellations are your most favorite part about astronomy." Sata said.

"Eh? Is that bad?" you asked.

"Nah, I think its kinda cute of you." Sata grinned which made you blushed.

"But I don't understand why you don't show it to everyone at school?" he wondered.

Just like Sata said, your studying in Arakumo Gakuen. Yes, the one with the soccer club but you weren't very interested because you were too interested in space instead.

"W-well I just don't want everyone to think that I believe in aliens or so just because I love astronomy..." you looked away.

"Come on! No one loves outer space than you! Maybe Taiyou will eventually fall in love with you!" he teased you.

_Doki Doki!_

You blush even more when Sata mentioned Taiyou's name. Yes, you have a crush on the captain of Arakumo Gakuen's soccer team. The way you looked at him, your heart started to beat faster. Bright orange hair styled like the sun in the solar system and his dull blue eyes sparkles that makes you wanna go in heaven. But there's no way he'll accept you. Why? His grades are in the top-class, he's very handsome, and he even been confessed by his fangirls. And you, your grades are average, and your looks are also average, and you never been confessed in your life.

"I-I don't know about that, Sata-kun..." you looked down, "He doesn't seemed to be interested in me..."

"Well you never know when you try, (F/N). Besides, he turned fangirls down so I'm sure he'll accept you." Sata encouraged you as he tapped your shoulder, makes you look at him.

"You think so?" you asked with hopeful eyes.

"Have I ever lied to you, (F/N)? After all these years we've been friends like forever?" Sata said while placing his hand over his heart, pretending to be hurtful.

You giggled by your childhood friend's reaction and said, "Gomen Sata-kun. Demo I still believe you."

Sata sighed in relief.

"Good. So what place you'll be going for tomorrow night?" Sata asked.

You told Sata that you'll be at the riverbank to look up at the constellation. He just go, "hmm..."

"Why? Is it a bad place to be there?" you asked worriedly.

"Oh no. It's very a good place to look up at the stars. I was just wondering." Sata explained.

Your thinking why did Sata asked you where are you going tomorrow night for looking at the constellation, but you decided not to ask you.

**~The Next Day At Arakumo Gakuen~**

You and Sata were about to go through the school gates when you both hear girls screaming at the front of Arakumo Gakuen.

"I wonder what's going on there?" you asked Sata with a usually soft tone.

"No clue. Let's check it out." Sata suggested as he and you headed towards the screaming girls.

A bunch of girls from Arakumo were circling around something. You and Sata were trying to see what's in the center, but there are so many of them. You both decided that you jumped to see instead of shoving through the crowd. As you both took a great big jump, you saw a orange blur in the center.

"Nee Sata-kun, isn't that Taiyou-kun?" you asked while you keep jumping to see a better view.

"Looks like it. Man, he has so many girls there." Sata said as he also jumped to see the captain of the Arakumo Gakuen.

Just then, you felt a tap on the shoulder after you jumped. You turned around to see Taiyou right in front of you. Hey, since when did Taiyou get here? You were about to scream, but Taiyou had put your hand over mouth.

_Doki Doki!_

Your heart was racing and your face was almost red. You felt like your going to faint any minute.

"Sorry about that, but can you two help me from this?" Taiyou begged you and Sata to get away from the crowd.

"Sure. Anything for you, Taiyou. Nee, (F/N)?" Sata asked you.

You responded with a nod and the three of you headed towards the building from the raiding fangirls.

In the building, Taiyou was leaning on the wall and sighed in relief. Who wouldn't thought that having too much fangirls was a pain in the butt?

"Are you okay, Taiyou? You almost like your running out of air." Sata asked his captain in concerned.

"I'm fine. Thanks for helping me out there." Taiyou thanked you and Sata. Then, the orange-haired boy turned his head towards you. You blushed when your (e/c) eyes met his dull blue ones.

"Hey, aren't you in my Science class?" Taiyou curiously asked you.

You nervously nodded 'yes'. It's true, you and Taiyou have the same Science class together. You were wondering how did he didn't know that you were in here, even though you both have the same classes together.

"Eh?! You didn't told me that Taiyou was in the same class as you are, (F/N)!" Sata pouted.

You sweat dropped and said in the usually soft tone, "But you didn't asked me..."

You both were kinda in the argument until Taiyou broke you two apart.

"So your the girl who answered correctly on the question that the teacher asked you about astronomy, right?" Taiyou questioned you.

"Y-yes, th-that is me..." you replied softly as you felt an arm around you.

"Yup! This is (L/N) (F/N), Taiyou. She's my childhood friend and a outer space lover!" Sata introduced you to Taiyou.

You instantly blushed when Sata had introduced you to your crush.

"(L/N)-chan. That's a cute name." Taiyou commented with a smile that smoke had come out from your ears like a train.

_Doki Doki!_

Again, you felt your heart beating faster. It was much more faster than the last time.

"So (L/N)-chan, you love outer space right?" Taiyou asked.

"H-hai. M-my parents are astronaunts from overseas. I usually look up at the sky every night..." your face was getting redder and redder everytime you talk to the orange-haired boy.

Luckily for you, the bell was ringing for homeroom.

"Oh no! We're going to be late!" Sata exclaimed as he grabbed you by the wrist and began to dashed to your homeroom class before shouting, "See ya at the field, Taiyou!"

You tried to look back, but you have your eyes shut tight afraid that Sata will let go of you and got yourself flat-faced on the floor.

As you both made it to your homeroom class, the teacher wasn't there. Just a few students talking to each other.

"S-Sata-kun, you shouldn't dragged me like that..." you panted heavily.

"Sorry about that, (F/N)." Sata apologized before meeting his eyes to your's. "But this is your chance to confess your feelings to Taiyou!"

"Oh... I guess I lost my chance..." you sulked.

"Don't worry, (F/N). You'll tell him how you feel." Sata encouraged you.

You look up to face Sata and smiled.

"Arigatou, Sata-kun." you thanked your childhood friend's encouragement.

Little you didn't know that you felt someone staring at you and Sata but you ignore it and the both of you head to your seats.

**~Major Time Skip: Night time at the Riverbank~**

It was a starry night at the riverbank. You were sitting on the grass with a telescope right in front of you. You have one eye on the telescope and the other closed. In the telescope, you see the constellation of Lynx, Cyngus, Ursa Major, any constellations you can see from the telescope.

"(L/N)-chan? Is that you?" a voice called out caused you to jump out from your spot. You turned around to see Taiyou who's holding a soccer ball in his hand.

"Thank goodness it's only you, Taiyou-kun..." you sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" he asked you in concerned.

"Oh no. You didn't actually scare me. I wasn't very cautious on my surroundings." you said.

"What are you doing?" Taiyou curiously asked you.

"I was looking at the constellations on my telescope. Why do you asked?" you inquired.

"Sata told me that you might be at the riverbank, looking at the stars." Taiyou explained.

Your eyes widened in shocked. So that's why Sata asked you where will be at for looking at the stars. He must've asked Taiyou if he can go to the riverbank tonight.

"S-souka..." you mumbled as you sit down in the grass.

Taiyou did the same thing, except he lies down instead putting his arms under his head as he gazes up in the sky.

"You know, I wasn't expected that you love astronomy, (L/N)-chan." Taiyou said.

"What do you mean?" you inquired.

"People always said that your very shy and never speak loudly enough to hear, but when it comes with astronomy you got yourself excited and you always get the right answers of it." he explained, "I have this strange feeling inside of me whenever I looked at you. After a while to figure it out, I'm in love with you. Demo, Sata is always been your side for years. I admit that I'm jealous and wished that we can be as closed like your friendship with Sata, but more than just friends."

_Doki Doki!_

Your heart is much faster, even much faster than the last time. You were blushing like a red tomato, but luckily that Taiyou didn't see it because it was dark outside.

"T-Tai-" you were being pulled down by the orange-haired boy and you felt something warm on your lips. You realized that Taiyou is kissing. That's right! Your crush, Amemiya Taiyou, is kissing you. You were surprised at first but you closed your eyes and kissed him back by wrapping your arms around his neck. You felt his arms wrapped around your waist and you both rolled over makes you on the bottom while Taiyou is on top of you.

_Doki Doki! Doki Doki! Doki Doki!_

After a while, you both stopped for air but didn't break eye contact. Both foreheads glued together as Taiyou cupped your face with his hands.

"I love you, (F/N)-chan~." Taiyou seductively whispered in your ear which caused you much redder than before.

"I-I love you too..." you mumbled.

"What is it~?"

"I love you too, Taiyou-kun!" you blurted out with embarrassment.

Taiyou chuckled and leaned towards you for another kiss in the starry night.

* * *

**Spring: Phew! That's a lot of work to do!**

**Taiyou: Wow, only 2,158 words in a page.**

**Spring: I know right! Everyone, I have updated Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start Chapter 18! So read it if you can!**

**Taiyou: And here are the two characters that Spring wants you to choose one of them:**

**Fubuki Shirou (Inazuma Eleven)**

**or**

**Matsukaze Tenma (Inazuma Eleven GO)**

**Tsurugi: Choose one so Spring will have her worked done.**

******Spring: That's all for today! Reviews, comments, requests, tips, etc. if you like the story! I hope you enjoy it!**

******Taiyou: R & R if you like me and the chapter! :D**


	5. Bookworm

**Spring: Hello everyone and welcome to the 5th chapter of Bito o Aisuru!**

**Akara: Minna-san, thank for voting for who will be the star of the chapter. And the person who'll be the star of this chapter is... Matsukaze Tenma-kun.**

**Tenma: Eh?! Me?!**

**Spring: Well since they're hardly Reader x Tenma one-shots, most of the readers had voted you. Besides, you are so cute~! -snuggles Tenma-**

**Tenma: S-Spring-chan! -blushes-**

**Akara: Tenma-kun, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Tenma: -finally got out of Spring's grip- Hai! SapphireSpade-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy or you!**

**Spring: Now enjoy~!**

**P.S: (L/N)= last name; (F/N)= first name; (e/c)= eye color**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Raimon Jr. High. In class, your reading a book right next to the window. Let me give you something straight. You, (L/N) (F/N) are officially a bookworm. Yes, you love reading books and your also a brainiac. You always kept your grades very high. But there's just one problem. You weren't very a socialize person. You tend to keep distance from the crowd and also you always read your book. However, there's one person who tends to stick with you so much.

"Ohayou, (F/N)-chan." a soft voice called your name.

You took a glance from your book to see a girl with scarlet waist-length hair tied into a ponytail wearing a Raimon first-year uniform.

"Hanaraki-san, ohayou." you replied before going back to your book. Yes, the person who tends to stick with you is none other than Hanaraki Akara herself!

"(F/N)-chan, you can call me Akara if you want since we're friends." Akara said.

"Right. Gomen, Akara." you said while having your eyes glued on the book.

"Your really love reading, do you (F/N)-chan?" Akara asked you before sitting on her desk next to you.

"You could say it's a habit of mine." you said in a flat tone.

"Souka. Nee do want go to the garden with me? They have full of exotic flowers!" Akara beamed but not too beamed.

"I love to but I want to finished this book I'm reading, Akara. Gomen." you apologized.

"Un. It's okay." Akara shook her head. "I understand you want to finished this book and read another one."

As the teacher came, everyone else get in their seats and class has begun.

**~At the Riverbank~**

You were sitting on the grass still reading the book that you had. The riverbank was your favorite place to read when your little. It really brings back memories. You were almost at the end of the book until you heard the ball bounce towards you. You look up to see a soccer ball right in front of you.

"Gomenesai!" a voice called out.

Lookin up from your book you say a boy with brown hair which are shaped like whirls of wind, his bangs are parted at three strands and has big metallic blue eyes. You recognized the male brunette from the Raimon soccer club. Matsukaze Tenma, was it? Yeah, that's his name. You never met him but you usually seen him on the field, but you never met him in person.

"Nee I've seen you before. Aren't you that girl reading a book at the riverbank?" Tenma asked as he grabbed the soccer ball.

Now there's something really confusing. How did he knew that you read your book at the riverbank?

"Eh? How did you know that?" you inquired.

"I usually play soccer here until I saw you reading a book on your hand." Tenma said.

Somehow, you felt your cheeks warm.

_Doki Doki!_

And your heart is beating fast. 'What is this feeling?' you wondered.

"By the way, I'm Matsukaze Tenma." Tenma introduced to himself, "What's your name?"

"(L/N) (F/N)." you replied.

"Nee (L/N)-san, do you want to play soccer with me?" Tenma suddenly asked you.

"What?"

"Since we've introduced ourselves, why don't we play soccer to get to know each other?" Tenma said.

"Gomen." you closed your book before standing up and said, "But I don't want to play soccer."

You then walked away leaving Tenma all alone.

**~Few Days Later At Raimon~**

Its been days since you and Tenma talked at the riverbank and everything went back to normal. Well almost normal.

Tenma had been following you after that incident at the riverbank, asking you to play soccer with him. No matter how much you said 'no' to him, the brunette will always follow you everywhere you go. It driving you nuts since Tenma is keeping you from reading your book. But then again, you felt your face started to get warmer than usual.

_Doki Doki Doki!_

And your heartbeat is getting faster than ever. You've been trying to figure out what is this feeling, but no success.

Lunchtime begin and you sighed as you sat under a tree, having your bento box and your book on your lap.

"You don't look so well for a past few days, (F/N)-chan." Akara said as she next to you.

"Matsukaze-san has been following me since we've met at the riverbank asking me to play soccer. And I couldn't even finished the book I'm reading now." you sighed again.

Akara giggled and said, "Tenma-kun? He's a very nice guy and also a soccer freak as well."

"Well that figures." you sulk while eating your bento.

"How come you won't play soccer? You said that your good at playing soccer, but why don't you play?" Akara asked you.

You look away, not wanting to see Akara's face.

"I don't want to remember what happened to my Onii-san..." you mumbled.

Akara tilt her head in confusion, couldn't understand what you mean about your Onii-san.

**~At the Riverbank~**

You arrived at the riverbank with a book on your hand and saw Tenma playing soccer by himself. You quietly get closer to get a better view of him. As you find a comfortable spot, you were awestruck by the bruette's movements while having a ball in his possession.

"Sugoi~!" you blurted out making Tenma stop and looked at you. You started to panic as he walks towards you. You backed away until you tripped over a stone.

Closing your eyes, you waited to let your body feel the hard ground, but you suddenly felt an arm grabbed you and also fell. Something heavy is over you. You opened your eyes and your face had become all red. You see Tenma on top of you, but luckily he has his eyes closed so he didn't saw your red face.

_Doki Doki! Doki Doki!_

"M-Matsukaze-san?" you called the brunette's name as he opened his eyes and met your's. Both of your faces were a few inches apart which cause you both to blush and jerked back away from each other.

"G-gomenesai, (L/N)-san. A-are you okay?" Tenma asked you nervously as he outstretch his hand to help you up.

You accept his offer and he pulled you up, but you looked away not letting Tenma to see your fully red face.

"U-un. Arigatou, Matsukaze-san..." you thanked him.

Awkward silence filled in the air, but didn't last long till Tenma spoke up.

"(L/N)-san, why can't you play soccer?" Tenma suddenly asked you.

Standing in one place in silence, you looked away not wanting to remember about your past. But when you took a glance at the brunette, you can see he's doing his super, duper, ultra, mega puppy eyes on you!

You blushed harder just by looking at him.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you everything." you sighed in defeat as you took a seat on the grass and Tenma did the same thing.

"When I was 5 years old, I have an older brother who loves soccer much as you do. Onii-san begs me to play with him, and I said 'yes' and we played until the sun is down." then your eyes are hidden behind you hair bangs. "However when I was 8 years old, Onii-san died in a car accident. I was so despressed that I stopped playing soccer because it reminds me of Onii-san..."

Tears began streaming from your eyes. You tried to hold them but you couldn't. You began to cry on the top of her lungs. It really hurts whenever you play soccer, it brings back nostaglic memories of your brother. You felt arms wrapped around your shoulders and pulled you into a hug. You look and you see nothing but brown hair. You suddenly realized that Tenma is hugging you!

"I'm sorry, (L/N)-san... I didn't know... I didn't mean to give you so much pain...I'm really, really, really sorry..."

You can feel teardrops on your shoulders. Fresh new tears appeared in your eyes again and you wrapped your arms around Tenma's waist to hugged him.

"It's not your fault, Matsukaze-san." you reassured, "I wasn't be able to tell you because you wouldn't understand."

"But I want to understand you." Tenma pulled back from the hug and hold your shoulders to meet his beautiful metalic blue eyes to your (e/c) eyes.

"I want to get to know you in soccer because I love you, (F/N)-chan." he said after he blushed which makes you blushed harder.

"Y-You love me?" you pointed yourself dumbfound.

_Doki Doki! Doki Doki!_

Tenma nodded 'yes' before leaning towards your face with his eyes closed. You can see his face full of doubt and fear of rejection.

_Doki Doki! Doki Doki!_

Givinv you a perfect chance to confess him your feelings, you leaned towards Tenma to meet his lips with your's. At first, you didn't get any response from the brunette but you felt his arms wrapping around your waist and pulls you closer to deepened the kiss. You also wrapped your arms around his neck and your fingers were playing the brunette's hair.

You both pulled away for air, but still in eye contact. Your face was flushed and Tenma's face has a blush across his face.

"I love you ever since I laid my eyes on you. You've seemed to be lonely reading a book by yourself so I thought I can be your friend, but something tells me that I want to be more than just friends." Tenma explained.

_Doki Doki! Doki Doki! Doki Doki!_

Your heart began to race by hearing Tenma's words.

"I love you too, Tenma-kun." you called by his first name, "Even if your a soccer freak, I'll always love you with all my heart."

Then you both hug each other till the sun sets.

"I love you, my bookworm." Tenma said.

"I love you too, my soccer freak." you replied.

.

.

.

A certain scarlet-haired girl had seen everything while hiding behind the tree. She smiles when seeing the new couple, embracing each other in the sunset.

'Congratulations, Tenma-kun. (F/N)-chan.'

* * *

**Spring: -teary eyes- That was so beautiful! -blows a hankie out of no where-**

**Tenma/Akara: -sweat dropped-**

**Spring: -gets back to normal- Hey do you all know what time it is?**

**Tenma: Adventure time?**

**Spring: No!**

**Akara: Summer time?**

**Spring: NO! It's time to pick a female Inazuma Character!**

**All female IE Casts: What?!**

**Spring: That's right folks! Not only I accept requests for guys but also girls too! Every five chapters, I will do a Reader x Female Character! And don't worry, your going to play as a guy. I'll do Fubuki's after it. So choose one of the girls I chose:**

**Nozaki Sakura (Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy)**

**Yamana Akane (Inazuma Eleven GO)**

**Otonashi Haruna (Inazuma Eleven)**

**Naobana Kinako (Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone)**

**Akara: That's all for today minna. Reviews, comments, requests, tips, etc. if you like the story! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Tenma: R & R if you like me and the chapter as much as the rest of the other chapters! :D**


	6. Author's Note (VERY IMPORTANT!)

**Hey guys, I just wanna to give you a heads up because I need to delete Bito o Aisuru because it has been put on a community called "Reportable Offense!". I kinda broke the rule of it. Here's the rule that I broke:**

**Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc.**

**So yeah, I have to delete it but it will be back until I can put an OC of each of my story.**

**Sorry for your hopes of a new chapter everyone, but I've broken the rule and what else I can do. I hope you all understand it.**

**Please leave a review if you read it.**


End file.
